


Daring to Love

by Grace_in_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Year of Hell, F/M, Love Confessions, One True Pairing, Smut, Taking Risks, breaking rules, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_in_the_Stars
Summary: This is a Year of Hell what if story.What if Kathryn Janeway accepted Chakotay’s gift and what if she followed her heart instead of protocol?During a time when her ship is at war and hope seems lost, Kathryn Janeway takes a chance on the one man who believes in her.





	1. Dare You To Move

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first adult JC fic. I hope you like it. Comments welcome.

“It’s beautiful Chakotay.” Captain Kathryn Janeway whispered as she stood on her battle weary bridge with her First Officer. 

Chakotay smiles his full dimpled smile. He had just told her the story of the sliver pocket watch and he could tell its meaning was not lost on her.

“We will get home Kathryn. You won’t fail. I believe in you.”

Kathryn looked around and made a split second decision. 

“Ensign you have the bridge. Call me immediately if the Krenim return.” She ordered and was met with a nod and an aye from Harry Kim.

“Come on Commander, it’s my birthday. Join me for coffee?” 

Chakotay followed her into the turbo lift and wondered what she had planned. There were no rations for coffee and it wasn’t like her to leave her bridge at a crucial time. Not that he begrudged her a break. He was pleased if a little unnerved.

Kathryn had ordered the lift to her deck and rested against the wall as it took them to their destination.

“You always believe in me Chakotay.” She stated.

“Always. Kathryn. “ Chakotay said sensing an urgency coming from her.

“Kathryn what’s going on? Talk to me. “

“We’re at war and up until you gave me this watch I was giving up.” She gazed at the watch in her palm.

“Now i believe in me again. We will win Chakotay. I won’t accept anything else. Someone how we will save our people. Right now though I need to make you understand how much you mean to me. “

Chakotay did not for a second think that meant she returned the love he so openly displayed and braced himself to be told he was a good friend and a fine first officer.

“I love you.” Kathryn told him laughing as his mouth dropped open.

“You love me. You mean in a friend way right?” He stated not allowing his heart to hope anything else.

“Not like a friend. This isn’t me acting out of desperation Chakotay. I can see the look on your face and I hate that I’ve gotten so good at pretending I don’t feel for you what I know you feel for me, that you doubt me. ” She pauses suddenly shy and unsure.

“You do still have feelings for me right?I’m not wrong about this?” Kathryn asked him, willing him to look at her and not the floor.

“Oh I got feelings woman. You dammed we’ll know I do. Only you Kathryn Janeway can do this to me.” He looked up and dared her to make the next move.

“I knew I was right.” She smirked and he laughed, moving towards her until his hands were on either side of the wall.

“Are you ever wrong?” He whispered into her ear softly.

“Not often. So” she demanded as his lips drew closer to her own.

“So now I kiss you.”


	2. Dare You To leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when things start heating up.

Kathryn allowed herself to relax into his kiss. At first it was just their lips touching, soon his tongue was probing her lips, demanding access.

Their tongues met as the kiss grew passionate. As Kathryn brought her hands up to his face, she forgot the watch and dropped it. The fall to the floor, caused her to shriek out loud and she broke the kiss.

''Oh God. I broke it.'' She panicked reaching for the floor.

''It’s okay. Look it’s not broken.'' Chakotay said, picking up the watch.

''No damage was done.” He looked at her, as if waiting for her to make the next move.

''I'm such a klutz.'' She laughed. He just grinned, shaking his head.

'' Are you going to speak or just stand there aiming your dimples at me.'' She asked 

''How about'' Chakotay spoke as he moved towards her ''We get out this lift. Before a hapless ensign finds us.” 

He placed the watch in his hand and ushered her out of the turbo lift and into her quarters.

''And now.” He places the watch down onto her desk and approached her again as they stood facing each other in the Captain’s quarters.

“We finish what we started.''

Before she could respond, his lips were once again upon hers. His hands started on her face and made their way down, her neck, shoulders waist and cupped her behind.

Kathryn gasped.  
''You okay?''  
''Yes. I’m good'' she said, kissing him again and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

When they finally stopped to take breath Kathryn just looked at him and touched her lips. She took a deep breath and placed her arms around herself. Being here in her quarters surrounded by padds and reminders that she was the Captain made her reconsider what she was doing. 

When she finally looked back at Chakotay he knew what she was thinking. The man could read her like a book. 

Chakotay cleared his throat before speaking and watched her face to make sure she really wanted this, wanted him. 

“Kathryn I know I want this. Hell I’ve been waiting for you my whole life, but I need to know you want me the same way. That this isn’t just a way to pass the time. I’d rather you tell me straight. What do you want?”

 

His kiss still left her lips burning and Kathryn wanted more, maybe they should stop. Hell she should have told him to recycle the watch and she definitiely should not have invited him back to her quarters.

She was his Captain. Her original mission was to capture him. She smirked to herself and realised she'd certainly done that.

But something inside her didn't care, this wasn't about protocol any more. This was about her and Chakotay. He was standing in front of her and for the first time in her life Kathryn Janeway felt desired and loved.

''I think we should stop'' She decided.

''Okay, if that's what you want.'' he said, the look on his face wasn't disappointment, but pain, from the knowledge he'd made a fool of himself.

''I meant, we should stop here and take this to bed.'' Kathryn said and smiled as the pained look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a look of peace. She did that!

Suddenly Kathryn felt angry at herself, for ever causing him pain, even if it were only for a couple of seconds. She vowed there and then, to never cause him anymore again.

 

She moved closer to Chakotay and placed her hand in his.

“I want this Chakotay, i really do.'' Her husky tones was his undoing.

''Your sure, cos i can go if'' 

''Shut up'' Kathryn said pulling him to her at last.

''Stop talking with that damn mouth and use it to kiss me.'' she demanded.

''That I can do.'' Chakotay brought his mouth to hers and allowed her to guide him into her bedroom.


	3. Dare You To Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As angrywarrior 69 puts it hanky panky coming up.

Chakotay lay Kathryn down on the bed and broke the kiss. His dark eyes met hers and she just knew the next kiss would not be as gentle as the ones before.

He leaned down and kissed her, the meeting of lips deepening with tongues thrusting out, tasting each other and dancing around . They broke apart, gasping. Their tongues met again quickly, unable to part for long. 

Kathryn moved further up the bed, her eyes locked with his as he followed. His hands gently cupped her face, lifting it to his lips for another kiss. This one was more intense, his tongue gently parted her lips and slid into her willing mouth.   
She eagerly met his tongue with her own. 

She began to remove his uniform, each layer peeling off to reveal his tantalizing skin. He was lean and firm. She felt an urgency to touch his taunt muscles.

She touched his stubbled face and traced his tattoo.His dark eyes burned right through her own as he removed her tank top and bra and then her uniform pants. 

 

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay; feeling very aware of her breasts becoming hard at his close proximity. She could see the love in his face.

She was no longer alone. She had moved beyond her fears and accepted his love. 

She reached for his pants and unfastened them. Before she could do anything else, he quickly shed them and threw them to the floor before demanding kisses from her swollen lips.

Her hands began roving up and down his back. He moved his mouth to her breast and gently kissed the nipple. Gasping, she ran her fingers into his short hair.

"Oh, Chakotay." she whispered softly.

He slid his hands down to the waistband of her panties. With utter gentleness, he drew them off, never allowing his lips to stop their attentions to her breasts.

Then, he began stroking Kathryn between her thighs. Soft moans came out of her mouth. Never before had a man been so tender and passionate with her at once. 

Kathryn went for his boxers and tugged them off his body. She felt his sturdy erection spring free against her stomach.

He moaned in pleasure and rolled them to their sides. He drew her mouth to his again.Kathryn thought she would explode from the sensation of wanting him, he rolled her over, so that he was on top.

"Now, Chakotay. I want you now.” She told him. That was all it took. He slowly thrust into her wet core. 

It felt so good. He was big, and the brief pain of entry faded as he filled her. They quickly settled into a smooth rhythm. Sensations and pleasures that had too long been denied, flooded her body.

Her climax rocked her entire being. She gasped out his name over and over again as the waves crashed through her sweaty body. He shouted out her name too, as his own climax took over. 

Later as the lay on her bed, Chakotay pulled Kathryn closer to his chest. 

"I love you, Kathryn. I have loved you for a long time."He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, Chakotay''. she whispered into his shoulder, as sleep took over them.

That night the fear and pain left them both. Love had claimed their souls and nothing was going to take it away again. 

She would find a way to stop the Krenim and keep this wonderful man by her side. 

They would win this war. They crew would be happy and the ship thriving once more.

She knew without a doubt she’d reset time itself to save them all.

That night they slept, blissfully unaware that this was a mere moment out of a year from hell.


End file.
